


The Cygnet in June

by bluetoast



Series: Birds of a Feather [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Dean Winchester, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liesel's trying to adjust to all the changes in her life, but it hasn't been easy. When a phone call from Romania sends her back to her mother's homeland, her dad and Jess are left wondering why she didn't come to them first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cygnet in June

Liesel pushed open the curtains of her new room and looked outside. Whereas she used to look down onto Burnt Prairie Court and the front yard, her new window looked down into the backyard. The new house was bigger than the old one. She wagered that both Jess and David's old house and her and dad's old house could fit inside this one, with a little room leftover. It'd been hard moving away from Burnt Prairie, but since Georgiana was bound for the University of Georgia in August, they'd have that. Although she wasn't allowed to talk to her friend until after Sorority Rush was over. She also pointed out that since the five over-zealous religious families had moved away to who knew where, it wasn't so bad. 

Even though she now had a bigger room and a bigger closet – she didn't like this house very much.

It was too big, in her opinion. She didn't even know why her dad and Jess chose it. She'd not even been in on the house hunting, since she'd been at school. She sat down on the bed – the one that used to be in her dad's room at the old house and rubbed Noroc behind the ears. “Guess you don't care one way or another where you live, huh?”

The cat rolled onto its side and blinked up at her before yawning and going to sleep.

Maybe it wasn't the house that was the problem.

Maybe it was this whole situation and everything that had happened – most of it happening while she'd been away. She felt... she felt left out. It was as if after explaining to Jess and David about the ASL thing, she'd served her purpose and was now tucked away like a holiday decoration, waiting for a time to be needed again. 

She was about to get back to unpacking more of her things when a voice called up from the floor below. “Lis?”

“Speaking of being needed.” She muttered under her breath and went out into the hall, looking down into the large family room on the floor below. “You need something, Jess?”

“I'm getting ready to head to the school. We're interviewing for a few new positions. You going to be fine here by yourself?” She was shrugging into a suit jacket. 

“Sure.” She frowned. “Uh, where's Bandit?” Liesel liked to keep track of the whippet. 

“He's down in the basement. Remember to put him in the kennel if you leave.” She was gathering up her things, not looking up at her. “I shouldn't be home much later than four.”

“No problem.” She leaned against the wall, folding her arms. “I'm nearly finished up here.”

“Well, you be careful anyway.” Jess offered a smile. “You have my number?”

“Uh huh. Have fun... if that's possible.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Don't forget your lunch.”

“Got it.” She held up the bag and waved. “Have a good day.”

“You too.” She waved and went back to her room as she heard the door to the garage open and then shut. She fell back on her bed, mindful of the cat as she heard a car start up and then pull away. “Noroc, I'm of the opinion that this situation is currently rather shitty.”

Of course it wasn't horrible – but still she couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't belong here. It was a wretched way to feel and she wasn't going to say anything and cause a problem. She might have talked to David, if David wasn't off camping in Wyoming with his uncles, a few aunts, cousins – and Dad. She'd been left behind here, hadn't even been asked if she wanted to come along. (Granted, she hated camping and would have politely declined, but she'd have appreciated being asked.) It was an awkward situation. She picked up her I-Pod and selected a playlist. “At least being here alone means no one is here to criticize my music.” She tossed the device back onto the bed as Midnight Cinema's 'Angels on the Moon' started up. 

It wasn't like she had that much left to unpack, but what was she going to do anyway? She took one of the last boxes and went into her closet, placing it on the shelf above the racks, next to the box she'd found in that compartment of the Impala. Liesel sighed and glanced towards the back of the small room, wondering if Dad even knew she had Mom's wedding dress in her closet either.

Well, Dad was happy and he hadn't been happy in... 

Okay, now she was lying to herself again.

She was about to head downstairs when her phone started ringing. “Now what?” She turned down her I-Pod and looked at the number. It was the number of her grandparent's home in Romania. “Did they forget when my birthday is?” She turned her music off and answered it, her mind shifting into the language her grandparents knew best. “Hello?”

“Liesel? Is that you? It's your Uncle Sergei.” A gruff voice answered.

Liesel thought for a moment. Sergei was Papa's younger brother. “Hello, uncle... is something wrong?”

A pause. “I'm afraid something is.” 

She sat down. “What is it?” 

“It's your grandmother.” A deep breath. “I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Liesel... but...”

“She's gone, isn't she?” She swallowed hard, feeling the tears starting at the corners of her eyes. “When?”

“Just a little while ago. I'm sorry.” He said something she couldn't quite make out and then was back with her. “It was in her sleep, she did not suffer.”

“That... that's good then... how is Papa?” She swallowed, doing her best not to cry into the phone. 

“He is resting, your aunts are taking care of him.” He coughed.

“Is there anything I can do?” She stood up and went to her closet, grabbing her carry-on bag and tossing it onto the bed, upsetting Noroc. “She didn't even tell me if she was sick, or anything.”

“It was sudden. I know your grandfather would appreciate it if you were here.” Another pause. “But he will understand if you and your father cannot be here.”

Liesel stopped and held on tighter to the phone. “I'll get there, but I don't fly the planes or set their schedules.”

Sergei let out a weak laugh. “I understand. Just as long as you don't try to swim across the ocean.”

“I wouldn't even think of walking to the ocean from where I am. Not to mention it's hurricane season.” She sighed. “I better go if I want to get anywhere.” She took a deep breath. “Thank you for calling me.”

“Oh, you're welcome, Liesel. Have a safe trip and we hope to see you soon.” He hung up.

Liesel hit the 'end' button on her phone, still fighting back tears. “Uh... who to call...who to...” She was cut off by a sharp bark that repeated itself twice before lapsing into silence. “What in?” She ran into the hall and looked down into the family room again, where Castiel was giving Bandit an affectionate rub. “Mr. Cas?”

The angel looked up. “Liesel.” A moment later, he was in the hallway next to her, causing her to jump slightly and drop her phone. “My apologies.”

“It's okay.” She frowned. “Uh, what are you doing here?” Ever since her dad and Jess started dating, Mr. Cas, Mr. Jay and Uncle H had all been told to be careful about what they brought up around Jess and David, who didn't know the truth about the three of them. Usually Mr. Cas called before he just popped into the house. 

“Call it angelic intuition.” He bent down, picked up her phone and handed it to her. He frowned. “I'm sorry.” He gave her a slightly awkward hug. He'd been giving her those kinds of hugs since she was thirteen. 

“It's okay.” She returned the hug, pushing her hair out of her face. “I should get things together, get ready to go...”

The angel frowned slightly, as if internally debating something. “I can take you to Romania, Liesel. It is no problem.”

“It'd be a problem if I just showed up out of the blue, Cas. It takes around ten hours to get to Cosoba, and I just got off the phone five minutes ago.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I just...”

“I understand.” He sounded like he meant it. “I will be right back. I believe Charlie is more capable of helping you with this situation.” 

“Cas...” She started to say just as the angel flew off. 

*

Jess was slightly surprised when she came back to an empty house. Well, what surprised her was that while Liesel's car was in the garage, the girl herself was nowhere to be found. She checked her phone and couldn't find any messages from her. She shook her head. “She's almost eighteen, how well behaved were you at her age?” She chuckled after letting the dog out to run around in the backyard for a while. She opened the fridge and pulled out the container of leftovers just as her phone started ringing. “Bet that's her.” She went over to pick it up and sure enough, Liesel's name was flashing on the screen. “Hey, Lis.”

“Hi.” Liesel sounded odd, like she was in a crowd, or in an echo chamber. 

“You and Georgiana in Arlington?” If the Red Sox or the Orioles were in Texas playing the Rangers, that was the most likely place they would be. 

“Um. I'm in Atlanta.” Liesel took a breath before Jess could ask her what the hell she was doing in Georgia. “I won't be home for a few... I'm not sure when I'll be home.”

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” Now she was worried. Well, at least she knew Liesel wasn't running away from home. She wouldn't have called if she was running. And she would have taken her car.

“I...” There was a message over a loud speaker that she only heard part of. “I'll say it fast. I've got to go to Romania. My grandmother is dead and my grandfather needs me to be there. I'll call you when I land in Germany to let you know I got across the Atlantic.” The call ended abruptly.

“Lis? LIS!” Jess bellowed to the dial tone. “I don't believe this.” She flipped through her contacts. “I hope there's a signal this time.” She hit Dean's number on her contacts and quickly typed in a text. _Did Liesel call you before she left for Romania?_

She kept the phone within reach as she heated up her leftovers, trying to think what the hell she should do. The urge to go chasing after Liesel was rather strong. This was the girl's grandmother, and... well, shit. That would be a million kinds of awkward. She wasn't even sure were Cosoba, Romania was. It wasn't her lack of knowing the language, it was going to the town where Ignacia was from. She knew Dean had told Ignacia's parents he was getting remarried, but it was... that was just weird. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it, seeing the message from Dean.

_WHAT? NO! Why is she going to Romania?_

Jess took a breath and began to type. Her grandma died. She said she had to go and she'd call when she got to Germany. It sounded so callous, but there was no good way to send bad news over text message. She thought of Dean and David, out there having fun in the woods (totally not her thing and her brother stopped asking her to come along years ago and she was glad of it) and Liesel had to go and... What the hell was she thinking about? Octavia Madgearu hadn't died on purpose. But still, it was weird how Liesel just took off like it was nothing. 

The phone buzzed again. _I can probably be back in Austin by tomorrow night. The day after tomorrow at the latest._

Jess nodded faintly before typing a reply. _Is there anything I can do?_

The microwave beeped, but she ignored it, along with the light that flashed that served as a way to tell Dean, when he used it, that the leftovers were done. She leaned against the counter, not certain if she was angry at Liesel for leaving, or for not leaving without telling her or Dean. 

Her phone buzzed again. _Call my parents. See if they know anything. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you._

 _Sure. Stay safe! Love you too._ Jess set her phone down, the feeling of anger a little less. She didn't get it; surely Liesel would know to call her, or something.

_Oh really?_

She ran a hand through her hair and tried to think what, exactly, she would have done in Liesel's place. Unlike a lot of girls her age, Liesel was used to looking after herself. She'd probably been doing it for years and furthermore, that girl wasn't used to having another parent to talk to. Not that she had done much parenting towards Liesel. They hadn't spent any time bonding; mainly due to work and school. It was just – it was difficult.

Jess went over to the microwave to get her dinner of leftovers. She'd call Michael Coulter after she ate. Somehow, she had a feeling that dealing with this on a full stomach would make it easier.

*  
Dean was in shock. His mother in law was dead. He hadn't even known if Octavia was sick, or anything. She'd seemed perfectly fine when he last talked to her and Armand, back in March. He'd called them specifically to tell them he was getting remarried. To his great surprise, they hadn't been angry. Maybe it was the fact that Ignacia had been dead for twelve years, maybe it was just the fact that he took the time to call and tell them. Either way, they had both seemed perfectly healthy and fine then. He was worried; Liesel had taken off for Romania on her own – and while it'd been hard to think of her going away to college, that was just four states and a time zone away. Romania was four states, an ocean, and several counties away. 

Liesel was fluent in German. 

At least, he assumed she was, if her grades had been an indication.

What the hell had she been thinking? 

Why hadn't she called him? Not calling Jess, he understood. But she hadn't called him. He was her dad. He should have been the first person she called. 

Dean stood blankly on the porch of the cabin, staring out into the woods. This wasn't so much camping as it was a weak attempt at 'roughing it' in his mind. True camping involved tents and a lack of electricity. Dean was convinced that the reason Jess didn't go on this trip was because she'd get eaten alive by bugs. She could soak herself in bug spray and walk to the mailbox back at home and she'd still have a few bites on her by the time she got back in the house. And Liesel was the same way and that's why...

He sank into an Adirondack chair, realizing that he'd not even asked his little girl if she wanted to come. He had known that Liesel would say no, so he... well, shit. Granted, taking off for Romania due to a death in the family was a very far cry from not asking her to go camping, but still... He rubbed his eyes, thinking of what he'd have to do when he got home. Arrange to fly to Romania, find someone to watch the pets, try to explain to David why they had to go... 

This was too confusing. 

Liesel no doubt had gotten into her head that since Octavia and Armand Madgearu were her grandparents, this was clearly her responsibility, not his. She'd called his parents, he knew that. But why hadn't Dad called him? Or did he in some way agree with her? That didn't make any sense. It was going to be a rough summer. He ran a hand through his hair. Regardless of him getting remarried, he was still son-in-law to Armand and Octavia. 

He pulled out his phone and quickly fired off a text to Jess. _You still awake?_

A few moments later, a reply came. _Yes. Although I think I might walk a hole in the floor._

Dean snickered. _Check on flights out of Denver and out of Austin. Maybe I can avoid coming home before heading to Romania._ He looked out towards the fire pit, where David was roasting marshmallows with his cousins. He hadn't even told David what had happened yet. His phone shook in his hand and he looked down.  
 _  
Did a little looking – found two flights that share a connection to Frankfurt from Atlanta. The one here leaves at ten in the morning, the one in Denver at nine._

He stared at the words for a few moments and then replied. Call my parents and ask if they'll look after the pets. He stood, stuck the phone in his pocket and made his way out to the fire pit. He waved at the group before speaking. “David, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure.” The boy set down his roasting stick and followed Dean out of the firelight and back up to the porch. “What's going on?”

“Your mom and I need to go to Romania. Liesel's grandmother passed away. I want to know if you want to stay here or come with us.” Dean felt his phone vibrate again, but he ignored it. 

David made a face, pursing his lips. “Uh, I think it'd be better if I stayed, I mean...” He stopped and then cleared his throat. “Is that... I uh...”

“I understand.” And really, he did. “I'll have my parents pick you up from the airport when the trip is over. You stay on your best behavior and don't cause too much trouble.”

David nodded. “I'm sorry about Mrs. Madgearu.” He looked like he wanted to escape, so Dean waved him back off towards his cousins. He pulled out his phone. 

Your parents say it's fine. What do you want to do?

Book a flight for me and one for yourself. Pack for a couple of days for both of us. Dean sighed before sending a second text to follow. Also, message my parents to pick David up from the airport when his camping trip is over, in case we're not back yet.

A reply came back almost instantly. You want your black or dark gray suit?

Black – and that tie Liesel gave me last Christmas. He sighed and went into the cabin. He might as well start packing since sleep didn't seem possible right now.

*  
A rattle woke Liesel from her slumber and another caused her to open her eyes, rubbing her face blearily. The interior of the cabin was mostly dark, with a few lights scattered throughout. Most of the passengers were sleeping. She sat up a little straighter and checked her seat-belt and then covered a yawn as she checked her watch. She'd set it on the time in Romania, indicated that there, it was five in the morning. The seat between her and the isle seat was unoccupied, but the guy in the isle seat was using it to hold his carry-on bag as he riffled through it. He looked up at her, giving her a worn smile. 

“Hey.” She rolled her shoulders. 

The guy looked like he was in his early twenties, with longish blond hair that made him look a little like the guy who played Thor in those Marvel films that came out when she was younger. She did her best not to stare – because well, hell – he was cute. But checking out guys while on the way to your grandmother's funeral was rather – okay, looking was fine. 

He looked up at her again, smiled and started to write something down on a piece of paper, she glanced at it and he'd gotten as far as 'I'm deaf' before she put her hand on his bag, drawing his attention.

 _“I know ASL. My dad's deaf.”_ She managed another smile, this one a little stronger.

The guy gave her a smile that should be deemed illegal. _“Well, that makes this easier. My name is Asher.”_ He finger-spelled his name before showing the sign for it.   
_  
“It's nice to meet you, Asher, my name is Liesel.”_ She rubbed her eyes again, covering a yawn. “Excuse me.” 

Asher nodded and got a file out of his carry-on, setting it on his tray table. He frowned, his hand twitching slightly as he shot a glance to the call button, and then over at her. _“I don't suppose you know German, do you?”_

 _“What happens if I do?”_ She hit the call button and a minute later, a flight attendant who was way to alert for this time of the night appeared. 

“Yes?” His English was heavily accented.

Liesel cleared her throat before replying in the man's native language. “Yes, could I please have some coffee?” She turned to Asher. _“You want some coffee?”_ Asher nodded and No cream or sugar – and she turned back to the flight attendant. “And he would also like coffee, no cream or sugar for either of us.”

“Certainly.” The man smiled and went up the the galley and was back a few moments later with two cups of coffee and plate with two unasked for chocolate-chip cookies. The plate he handed to her, along with a cup and gave the second cup to Asher. After he left, Liesel offered the plate to her row-mate. 

_“Early morning snack?”_ She grinned as he took one.

 _“Thanks for that. I'm not comfortable speaking around strangers.”_ He set the cookie on his tray and took a sip of his coffee, his face noticeably relaxing.

Liesel took a drink from her own cup, almost wincing at the bitter taste. Her dinner of a sandwich and an apple in Atlanta was a distant memory. She shook her head to clear it. _“I understand. My dad's the same way.”_

Asher nodded. _“Are you from Atlanta?”_

 _“No, Austin. I'm en route to Romania.”_ She took another sip of coffee. It was easier to drink it now. It was strong and hot; usually the only thing that mattered to her. _“Yourself?”_

 _“I'm from a town called Booneville, in Missouri.”_ He broke his cookie in half and took a bite. “Headed for Frankfurt.” He nodded towards the window. _“Anything out there, can you tell?”_

Liesel looked out into the predawn morning and, she could just make out a strip of pale against black, indicating the coastline. She turned back to him. _“Land!”_ She said, a silly smile on her face.

He repressed a snort. _“Well, that's a relief. Guess we don't have to worry about using our seats for floatation devices now.”_

“Well, that's probably Ireland down there, so there's still some water left to cross.” She sighed and leaned back in her seat, pulling a packet of tissues from her pocket and blowing her nose. _“Traveling for fun or work?”_

 _“A little of both.”_ His cheeks turned slightly pink. _“I'm on my way to join a band. I sent them an audition video and apparently the idea of a deaf bassist was enough to garner the job. What's in Romania?”_  
 _  
“My mom's family – my grandmother died.”_ She ate a bite of cookie, a little of the sad feeling returning.

Asher looked puzzled for a moment, as if he was trying to recall something and then his eyebrows lifted. “ _Is your last name Coulter?”_

“ _Guilty.”_ She sank back in her seat and gave Asher a worn smile. “ _I think I had this conversation last August with my roommate at college.”_ It sometimes seemed that everyone in the deaf community knew almost everyone else, and often, just having a deaf dad and a mom from Romania was enough for them to figure out that she was Dean Coulter's daughter. Especially after her dad wrote that book. It was sort of embarrassing and sad that now the whole world knew she hacked off the ears of her stuffed animals when she realized her dad couldn't hear her.

He took a sip of coffee and frowned. _“Well, I guess I'll spare you the gushing.”_

 _“Thank you.”_ She finished rubbing her nose and stuck the tissue in the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. “ _It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything, but I think I've faced this 'your dad is, insert superlative of the speakers choice' conversation hundreds of times. It's one of the chief reasons I never did gymnastics – but I really don't need to hear about what an amazing gymnast my mother was when I can barely remember her voice, let alone much else.”_

 _“I see what you mean.”_ He gave her a sad smile. _“I'm sorry about your grandmother.”_

_“Thanks. What's the name of the band you're joining?”_ She took another bite of cookie and another sip of coffee.

 _“Winter Fire.”_ He shrugged. _“That's what it translates to, anyway.”_

“Winter Feuer” Liesel replied and he saw her give her a hard look. 

“Winter Fewer?” His voice had that same sort of congested sound her dad's did. 

“Feuer.” She leaned over the empty seat so he could read her lips more easily. “It's a u, not a w in the middle.”

“Fe uer...” He shook his head. “It's difficult.” 

“Think of 'fury' without the 'y' at the end.” She gave him an encouraging smile.

“Winter...” He took a drink of coffee. “Winter Feuer.” 

“That's right.” She grinned and pulled back into her seat. 

_“Thank you.”_ He glanced down at his file. _“You mind?”_

 _“Not at all. I'll let you get back to your music, or whatever is in that file of yours.”_ She dug her I-Pod out of her bag, put on her headphones and turned her attention out the window, watching as water appeared again underneath them, and then, a short time later, another coastline.

*  
Jess covered her eyes as the plane raced down the runway. She hated flying. She'd barely slept all night, worried about Liesel and Dean, and her own inner worry about what was going to happen when she got to Romania and found herself facing the extended family of Ignacia Madgearu Coulter. It wasn't like she'd never met any of them; she'd met Liesel's grandparents at her high school graduation last year. Octavia had done nothing but fuss over her granddaughter (which Jess felt the woman had been well within her rights to do) and more or less ignored her. Armand had been faultlessly polite, and she felt that his somewhat detached treatment of her was from cultural upbringing. He'd been a little warmer towards David. Jess figured that was because David was a boy. 

She lowered her hand as she risked a glance out the window. Clouds. She swallowed hard and turned her gaze forward. She'd be fine once they were level in the air. Taking off and landing were the only things she had issue with. Once they were above the clouds, she considered the plane safe. It didn't matter how many times Michael Coulter had told her that the most dangerous part of any plane trip was the drive too and from the airport, the fact that she was now in a metal tube hurtling through the sky at six hundred miles an hour and there was no escape was something she couldn't just forget. 

This jaunt was just the prelude – it was two hours long. There was a nine hour flight waiting for her in Atlanta. At least Dean would be with her on that stretch and the three hour flight from Frankfurt to Bucharest would undoubtedly pass with her mostly asleep. 

For lack of anything better to do, she pulled the in-flight magazine and idly flipped through it. She was in the middle of reading an article about the airline's history when the beverage service cart rattled by her row. The coffee was exactly the way she remembered it; hot, bitter and how anyone was able to drink it without a little cream or sugar in it, she had no idea. Coffee and mini-pretzels weren't exactly the best combination in the world, but she'd stopped drinking soda years ago and she wasn't in the mood for juice. Coffee helped keep her calm. 

Oddly enough, she thought of the fact that while she and Dean left an hour apart, they technically left at the same time. She would just get to Atlanta first, having the shorter distance to travel. The plane rattled as it hit a spot of turbulence and she felt her stomach drop, the way it always did when those sorts of things happened. She took a drink from her cup and turned her attention back to the magazine. 

*  
Dean felt a little better as he stepped off of the plane in Atlanta, not to perturbed by the massive crowd this airport always seemed to have. At least he had two hours to get to the international terminal. This was the sort of place you needed it – it was worse than Houston. He'd left Denver with just a backpack for a carry-on. He and David had shared a suitcase when they flew out of Austin, so it's still there. The bag had a few changes of clothes, his toiletry kit, tablet, cell-phone and charger. He had barely slept last night. His phone went off at three in the morning with a text from Liesel, stating she had landed safely in Germany and that she was sorry she hadn't called him earlier. 

He was saving the confrontation about her hasty decisions for when they got home. 

A woman waving caught his attention and he smiled, making his way over towards Jess.

“There you are!” She beamed and caught him up in a hug. 

He held onto her for a moment, feeling relaxed for the first time since she called him yesterday. He stepped back, managing to keep his smile. _“Good flight?”_

 _“I hate flying.”_ She took his hand and they made their way through the terminal. 

They didn't talk as they headed towards their gate. Or at least, he assumed she didn't speak, Jess only occasionally squeezed his hand. He was too tired to say much himself. When they took their seats to wait for boarding, Jess set a hand on his arm and he looked at her, offering a worn smile. _“What?”_

 _“I'm sorry about...”_ She looked embarrassed. _“I mean...”_

 _“I know.”_ He took a breath. _“Octavia was a wonderful lady. Although I don't think she got to see Liesel nearly as much as she would have liked.”_

 _“I still can't believe Liesel just took off the way she did.”_ She shook her head. 

_“That's the Winchester in her.”_ He sighed. _“She doesn't act up often, but when she does, she goes all out.”_

 _“I don't think this is so much 'acting out' as it is not thinking things all the way through.”_ She ran a hand through her hair and hugged him lightly.

Dean returned the hug. Maybe he wasn't angry at Liesel; he was disappointed. Disappointed that she hadn't called him, hadn't let him known what was going on right away. Regardless of what it was he was feeling – before the end of this week, he and Liesel were going to sit down and have a long talk. 

*  
Liesel found that her job at her grandparents' home was to thank people for coming by and keeping track of who left what. She had the vague memory of a kitchen full of casseroles and assorted trays after her mom died, but this was food overload. The people weren't just leaving casseroles; there were flowers, breads, soups, stews and quite frankly, she didn't know how it was all going to fit in the fridge. Her great-aunt had set one of the cream-based soups on the stove and was letting it heat up for today's lunch. She told those who asked that her father was on his way, and that he would be here soon. 

She had already decided that when they all got back to Austin, she would surrender her car keys until after July 4, if her Dad stated she needed to be punished for taking off without him. She'd gotten her grandparent's okay leave and grandpa had been the one who helped her get the tickets, so it wasn't like she'd stolen a credit card or something to do it. 

“I am glad that you are here.” Papa's voice made her look up and the old man hugged her tiredly. “I for one would like to tell most of these people to go away. So nosy and intrusive. Here you have come all this way and I have barely spoken with you.” He shook his head and went over to sit at the table. 

“They mean well.” She offered weakly. “Can I get you anything?”

“You sit.” He pointed at the table. “You have come a long way and have been working hard almost as soon as your feet stepped off the train.”

“I slept on the plane.” She sighed. “Really, it's no...”

“You fill two mugs with hot water and come over here.” He pulled open a canister on the table. “We will have tea and talk. I want to talk about nice things. I do not want to hear anything sorrowful for a while.” 

Liesel got two large mugs out of the cabinet, filled them with hot water from the electric kettle and came over to the table. “Nice things would be good.” She sat down and took a tea bag from the canister. 

“Good things. Tell me about your softball playing.” Armand made his own cup of tea. “I played baseball when I was your age. It was a way to relax a little during training.” His lined face looked sad. “So many boys I was in the army with... they are gone.” 

“I'm sorry, Papa.” She poked at the teabag with a spoon. “Uh... softball...” She was cut off as her grandfather's sister swept into the kitchen.

“Liesel, there you are.” She clapped her hands. “Come along, I need your help to...”

“No!” Armand's voice was sharp. “Go away, Madeline. I am sitting with my only grandchild whom I have not had sitting at my table since she was twelve. You have a dozen grandchildren, they can help you. I have but one, and I am allowed to be selfish with my time with her.”

Liesel felt her face go red and she looked down into her mug as her aunt huffed and shuffled out of the room. “I could have...”

“No. We are spending time together. It is our grief that matters here. She has grandchildren to spare. Let them look after company.” He shifted in his seat. “Now, are you all settled in your new house?”

“Mostly.” She fixed her tea, frowning. “It doesn't really feel like home yet.”

“I understand that.” He sighed and took a drink from his own mug. “What of Jessica? What do you think of her?”

“Jess is pretty nice.” She smiled awkwardly. “I haven't really gotten to spend a lot of time with her. I think it's because we haven't found something to do together. Plus there's the factor that she used to be my principal and that's just... that's kind of strange.”

“I see.” Armand focused on his mug for a few moments. “Are you happy, Liesel?”

Liesel tightened her grip on her mug. “I don't know.” She shook her head. “I...” She looked up. “I feel like I'm not a part of the family anymore. Does that make sense?”

He took a drink from his mug. “You feel lost because you've been away.” 

“Yes.” She did her best to smile. “Does that sound silly?”

“Not at all.” His smile grew stronger. “Just like your mother. The few times she would come home from Deva and she would not even know where the dishes went.” He shook his head and she could tell he was doing his best not to cry. “This tiny village and she would come back and get lost looking for places. No one said anything, because she was growing up elsewhere. You go away to school, come back and find many changes, most of which you never saw coming.”

“Something like that.” She took a sip of tea. “Well, I suppose it would be worse if Jess was trying to hard to be my friend or for us to do things together.”

“Perhaps you should plan on doing something together.” He lifted his cup to his lips. “Although I can offer no suggestions, Ignacia and her mother...” He lowered his mug and covered his face with his hands. “Gone. Both gone.”

Liesel rose from her seat and went over and hugged him tightly. “I'm still here, Papa.” 

He squeezed her hand. “Yes. Our Liesel.” He tried to regain his composure. “Now... sit... are you still going to be a veterinarian?”

She sat in the chair closer to him, not letting go of his hand. “Uh, no. I changed to a public health major... then on to pediatrics.”

“What changed your mind?” He took a drink of tea.

“The fact I can't control a horse... and a very upsetting lecture on putting pets to sleep.” She shuddered. “I hated it when we had to do that to Leroux.” 

He nodded. “And how is Noroc?”

“Noroc's fine. I think her only issue is having to share the house with Bandit. He's David's whippet.”

“Do you mind the dog?” He drank some more tea.

“Not really. He sleeps in his own bed, so there is that.” She shrugged and got up from the table to check on the soup. 

*  
 _“When you said this place was in the middle of nowhere, I thought you were kidding.”_ Jess stared, wide-eyed at the small depot that, had there not been automatic ticket generator and a soda machine, would have made her think she'd taken a trip back in time.  
 _  
“At least things remain the same.”_ Dean squeezed her hand and they walked away from the train platform and into the town proper. Cosoba had barely changed since his first visit nearly twenty years ago. _“This is one of the places film makers come because of its look. I sometimes think they just picked up the debris after World War II, rebuilt a few things, splashed on some paint and moved on.”_

The town still had several cobbled streets and was centered around the one church in town, Saint Elijah's, which was Greek Orthodox. There were paved roads, and some houses did look a little newer than others, but for the most part, it was the epitome of rustic. It was early evening and Dean knew most people would be eating dinner right now. He swallowed as they came around the corner that led to the house and workshop that was the Madgearu's home. A thin figure in black was standing in the yard, watching them. A moment later, the person rushed forward and Dean was almost knocked backward by his daughter running to hug him.

Relief washed over him as he embraced his daughter. He hadn't even let himself acknowledge how worried he was. He returned the hug, feeling the tears start in the corners of his eyes. He was vaguely aware of some other people around him, Lis and Jess, but right now, it didn't matter. “Don't you ever do that again, Liesel Andrea.” He whispered, knowing she'd heard him when she nodded against his chest.

***  
Liesel fell onto her bed, exhausted. The funeral and the good-byes in Cosoba had been all a blur and she still couldn't believe it'd been a week. She could hear her grandparents, dad, Jess and David moving around in the kitchen, a few bouts of conversation and some laughter – and while she would have liked to have joined them, it felt impossible. It wasn't that she was too tired, she could have forced herself to go down there, but the effort – the effort seemed to much. She heard a faint jingling sound and a moment later, Noroc jumped onto her bed, meowing pitifully.

“What's the matter?” She turned over and rubbed the cat behind the ears. “You think I'd run off and left you again?”

In response, the cat meowed again.

“Well, I missed you too.” She sat up and pulled the cat into her lap. “Uncle Sergei’s farm cats aren't exactly the sort to climb into your lap and demand attention. They're too busy killing mice.” She closed her eyes, feeling the tears start. “Don't you dare die on me while I'm at school this year. I don't think I could handle it.”

The sound of a knock caused her to look up and she managed a weak smile. _“Hi, Grandma.”_

Elisa Coulter came into the room and sat on her bed, smoothing down her hair. _“Just like your father. Preferring to deal with your sorrow all on your own.”_

 _“Can you blame me?”_ She wasn't sure if she was angry, or what. _“I feel... I feel like I have the right to be the most upset and the most hurt by this. Everyone else can just go ahead and be happy, as long as they understand I get to be miserable and grieve for a while.”_

The woman frowned and placed a hand on her cheek, her expression almost unreadable. _“Your grandpa and I knew you felt like it was your responsibility to go see Armand. And we also knew that you're just as stubborn as your father so there was no way of talking you out of it.”_

 _“It's not just that!”_ She threw up her hands and took a deep breath before continuing. _“It's this house, it's the fact that I feel like a stranger in this family! All I did was go to college! It's the same old argument of having to adjust to everyone around me and because I'm so good at it, I feel like no one cares!”_

 _“I care.”_ Elisa held her face in her hands and then smiled. _“Everyone here cares about you, Lis. No matter if you're here in Austin, or in Georgia, or wherever you are. Everyone here cares. Now, I can't explain why your dad felt that you needed to move into this house.” She smirked. “Unless it was the fact that neither he nor Jess wanted to share a closet.”_

Liesel covered a giggle. _“This house just seems too big.”_

 _“Well, you have a point.”_ She shook her head. _“I also think it's easier for David to adjust to Dean than it is for you to adjust to Jess. He's had uncles and other relatives to fill the gap in his life and now, it's just like he's got another one. You, on the other hand, didn't have aunts and cousins to help you out when your mom passed away. All you had were myself and Octavia. Now here's Jess and since you've done so long without, you have no idea what to do.”_

 _“That's exactly it.”_ She sighed. _“I still feel like I need to act as if I'm already adjusted to everything.”_

 _“Well, stop it.” She shook her head. “I'm not saying be an irritable little brat, but if it takes you a little longer to get out of bed in the morning, so be it.”_ Elisa hugged her. _“You want to come down and eat?”_  
 _  
“Not really. Thanks for watching Noroc for me.”_ She offered her grandmother a smile.

 _“She's a very good cat.”_ She rubbed the animal behind the ears. _“Anything else you want to talk about with your old grandma?”_

 _“I think it might be easier to adjust to Jess if we had something to do together. We read different books, watch different movies, all we have is a mutual dislike of camping.”_ She sighed. _“Well, we do like having our nails done, but that's the thing you and I like to do together.”_

Elisa let out a bark-like sound that passed for a laugh. _“I get to be selfish about that.”_ She thought for a moment. _“What about cooking? David told me his mom has a small menu of items she prepares and all that she is really good at is baking.”_

 _“I don't want to seem bossy... or...”_ She stopped signing once she saw the look on her grandmother's face.

 _“You're the one who knows how to cook the food this family likes. You even make better mashed potatoes and gravy than me. And considering how long I've been making them, that's saying something.”_ She smiled. _“I'll let you get some sleep. Goodness knows, you probably need it.”_

 _“Thanks._ ” She gave her grandmother a hug. _“Again, thanks for watching Noroc.”_

 _“You're welcome.”_ Elisa rose from the bed and left her room. 

Liesel took a deep breath, got up and went to change her clothes. As she brushed her hair into two braids, her phone squawked, indicating she had a new text. “Georgina, I'm not in the mood to do anything tonight.” She twisted one side of her hair and fastened it, frowning when the phone didn't go off again. Her best friend always sent texts in rapid fire, sometimes so close together she barely was through replying to one when the next came. 

After finishing with her second braid, she leaned over and picked up the phone, her eyebrows lifting at the name flashing on the screen. She abruptly went pink – she hadn't given much thought to the guy on the plane in the past week, and really, it wasn't like she'd expected him to call her or anything when he asked for her number. She tapped the screen and then smiled.

_It's midnight here in Frankfurt – may I be the first to wish you a happy birthday? - Asher_


End file.
